Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding.
Description of the Related Art
To a vehicle, a molding such as an outside molding (also referred to as a waist molding or a beltline molding) has been conventionally attached. Such a molding includes a long molding body and an endcap attached to an end of the molding body as described in JP 2008-18895 A, for example. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2009-190621 discloses a molding body including a core material formed from a stainless steel or the like (a body 120 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application First Publication No. 2009-190621), a lip that is fixed to the core material and formed from a resin, and the like. Such a molding body including a core material, a lip and the like that are integrated is typically formed by extrusion molding, and upon molding the core material, the lip and the like made of a resin is formed integrally with the core material at the same time. The integrally formed molding body is then cut to a predetermined length, and curved along the contour of the vehicle body by a bending process.
When the core material needs to be curved in the extending direction, the lip and the like made of a resin may not be integrally formed upon molding the core material in some cases. Therefore, when the core material has to be largely curved, a part formed from a stainless steel (metal component) and a part formed from a resin (resin component) are molded separately, and they are then assembled in a sequential process.
When the metal component and the resin component are individually formed, dimensional errors appearing in respective components may cause a difference in length between the metal component and the resin component. When such a difference is caused, a cap of the endcap may abut against the metal component, and the abutment may lead to a gap generated between the cap and the resin component, for example. In other words, in the conventional molding, a gap may be generated between the endcap and the molding body when the molding body is largely curved.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the problems described above, and an object thereof is to prevent generation of a gap between an endcap and a molding body in a molding to be mounted on a vehicle.